


Double Deaned

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Endverse Dean is a dick, Endverse sandwich, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, implied breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Tomorrow, they're gonna kill the devil. Tonight... well, they've got other plans.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square filled: Endverse Sandwich (2014!Dean/2014!Cas/2009!Dean)





	Double Deaned

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to envydean for help with the title!

_Camp Chitaqua, 2014_

‘Finally!’ Dean breathed, the nail free at last from the floor. He used it to pick his way out of the cuffs and moved cautiously to the door. After a brief conversation with Chuck about supplies, and a woman named Risa about their ‘connection’ and his forgetfulness of it last night in Jane’s cabin, he followed Chuck’s directions to Cas’s cabin.

The angel looked… well, he looked like a dirty hippie. He wore loose hippie clothes, his hair was a disaster, and his stubble was much longer than usual. He sat on the floor with a group of women around him.

‘So, in this way. We’re each a fragment of total perception- just one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception, it’s, uh,’ he chuckled softly, ‘it’s surprisingly physical.’ Dean choked back a startled laugh, and that was enough to get Cas to notice him. ‘Oh, excuse me ladies, I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?’ Dean forced his jaw to stay shut and nodded at the women as they walked past. ‘You’re all so beautiful,’ Cas told them as they brushed past. Once the last one was out, he turned. ‘Hello Dean.’ And then he kissed him.

Dean stood frozen in shock against the wall as Cas leaned into him and softly worked his mouth open in a surprisingly skilful manner- well, perhaps not that surprising if he was leading orgies now. Dean barely realised that he was sort of kissing back until Cas pulled away.

‘Huh. You’re not my Dean.’

‘Uh. Ahem. How could you tell?’ Dean squeaked. Cas tilted his head and gave him a sad smile.

‘You’re much too tender to be him.’

‘Well, clearly you guys have a very different, uh, relationship that my Cas and I do. I mean, the Cas from my time,’ Dean replied.

‘What year are you from?’

‘2009.’ That sad smile came back.

‘Ah. So who did this to you? Zachariah?’

‘Yes. The dick.’

‘Interesting.’ Before Dean could reply, Cas had him pressed against the wall, kissing him again. Cas’s right hand stroked its way down Dean’s arm, took his hand, intertwined their fingers and slid it up against the wall so their hands were level with Dean’s shoulder. Cas pressed his body fully against Dean’s, those thin hippie pyjamas not exactly hiding that Cas was starting to enjoy this. He held nothing back, a full and frank exchange of views in the form of tonguing Dean’s mouth.

Dean, for his part, felt utterly confused. His body was just reacting to the sensations of soft, skilful lips and warm flesh, and doing its thing; his brain was at war with itself, one moment saying, _What the fuck, it’s Cas!_ and the next, _Fuck yes, it’s Cas!_ and he couldn’t quite figure out where the latter thought in particular had come from.

He vaguely heard noises from outside; cars pulling up, people shouting, and then- a gun shot maybe? He couldn’t really think clearly, as Cas was using his free hand to caress the nape of Dean’s neck, and it was very distracting combined with the kissing and the pressing of bodies and the surprisingly- what had been the word- _tender_ hand-holding. Cas didn’t even stop when the door of his cabin slammed open.

‘Break it up lovebirds,’ Dean heard himself say gruffly. Cas started pulling away slowly and gave Dean a wink, then turned towards Other Dean.

‘Uh… this is unexpected,’ Cas said innocently. So he’d gotten good at lying too.

‘He’s me from 2009, or so he claims.’

‘Ahhh. That explains… some things.’ Dean looked back and forth between Cas and Other Dean, and noticed the particularly hard look on Other Dean’s face when he looked at the intertwined hands, while the opposite expression was on Cas’s face as he gently released Dean’s fingers. ‘My apologies, er, Past Dean.’

‘Uh, yeah, no problem Cas. Listen, I don’t suppose you could, you know, strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar now?’ Cas just kept that sad smile, and Other Dean scoffed.

‘You think if we had a full power angel, I’d be letting him sit around here having hippie orgies?’

‘I’m afraid he’s right. No mojo. When all the other angels left, it just drained away.’

‘Wait, the other angels left?’

Other Dean and Cas filled him in on the situation. After the loss of Sam to Lucifer and the release of the Croatoan virus, Dean had tried to say yes to Michael, but by then the angels had just given up, abandoned humanity and vanished as far as anyone could tell.

‘Now I’ve got the best chance in five years to kill that son of a bitch Lucifer,’ Other Dean said with satisfaction, and pulled out-

‘The Colt?’ Dean cried out. ‘I thought the demons had melted it down in my time.’

‘Nope. And if anything can kill the devil, it’s this.’ Other Dean slipped it back into his pocket and started walking out. ‘You lovebirds coming? We’ve got planning to do.’

It turned out the plan was relatively simple- go shoot Lucifer in the head with the Colt the next day.

‘Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?’ Risa asked sarcastically.

‘Are you ok?’ Other Dean asked her.

‘Oh, we were in, uh, Jane’s cabin last night. And, apparently, we and… Risa have a “connection”.’ Dean offered. ‘Man, I get around,’ he added under his breath.

‘You want to shut up?’ Other Dean retorted before turning back to Risa. ‘We don’t have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon we caught last week, he was one of the big guy’s entourage. He knew.’

‘So, a demon tells you where Satan’s going to be and you just believe it?’ Risa challenged.

‘Oh trust me, he wasn’t lying.’

‘And you know this how?’ Risa countered.

Cas turned to Dean. ‘Our fearless leader, I’m afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth.’

‘Torture? Oh, so, we’re- we’re torturing again. That’s good. Classy.’ This drew a scowl from Other Dean and a laugh from Cas.

‘What? I like past you.’

Other Dean scowled and turned back to the map. 'Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building.'

'Oh, good,' Cas said, 'it's right in the middle of a hot zone.'

'Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?' Other Dean challenged him.

'Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, if you don't like reckless, I could use insouciant, maybe.' Dean snorted, earning him a glare from Other Dean and a wink from Cas.

'Are you coming?' Other Dean asked Cas, who sighed.

'Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?'

'He's coming. We leave at dawn, everybody get some sleep. You two,' he added, pointing at Dean and Cas, 'with me.' Dean and Cas exchanged a look and followed Other Dean, who went straight for Cas's cabin. Once they were all inside, he locked the door and glared at them both.

Cas looked back and forth between the two Deans, a slow, lazy smile appearing on his face. 'You know, I once had a dream that started a bit like this. It was, uh,' he chuckled, 'a very _satisfying_ dream.'

'What?' both Deans said in unison.

Cas stepped between them and put one hand on each Dean's cheek. 'I mean, you're both Dean. So beautiful. Strong.' He looked directly at Other Dean, and his voice dropped a notch deeper. 'Beloved.'

While Dean just let his jaw drop in shock at the implication, Other Dean pushed Cas's hand away. 'Are you serious?' he growled. 'Night before the most important mission of our lives, and you want to have some kind of kinky, fucked up threesome with two versions of me?'

'Most important mission of _your_ lives,' Cas corrected, 'and I'm not likely to get the opportunity after, since we're probably all going to die.'

'What could _you_ have done that was more important than killing Lucifer?' Other Dean asked disparagingly.

Cas dropped his hand from Dean's face and squared up to Other Dean, ignoring his personal space to stand almost nose to nose with him. 'Rescuing _your_ angsty ass from hell, of course,' Cas replied, prodding Dean's chest with his finger.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Other Dean muttered, 'Fuck you, Cas.'

'Yes, please,' Cas said softly, looking at Other Dean like he was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen.

'I think we'd all have been better off if you'd failed that mission,' Other Dean continued, ignoring Cas's plea.

'No,' Cas said angrily. 'Never. Even if I had known then… It's the most important thing I ever did. What I was created to do.'

They were still staring, and Dean was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Then the unexpected happened- Other Dean suddenly grabbed Cas and pulled him into a passionate kiss. 'Whoa, OK!' Dean exclaimed in surprise. 'I guess I'll just…' He started to move towards the door, but Other Dean grabbed his wrist.

'I know you want him,' Other Dean said. 'I already wanted him when I was you.'

Dean swallowed and looked between his future self and Cas. 'I, uh, I guess,' he admitted, and Cas gave him a look of such doe-eyed devotion that his heart started racing.

'And since we probably _are_ all going to die tomorrow…' Other Dean pulled Dean in and kissed him with the same enthusiasm he'd used on Cas a minute before.

'Holy shit,' Cas murmured next to them as he watched. 'Dreams do come true.'

Other Dean finally pulled away and drew Cas in again, while Cas snaked one arm around Dean's waist. Dean stood there in shock, turned on and weirded out in equal measure. The tilt of Cas's head as he kissed Other Dean bared his neck to Dean, who leaned forward and nuzzled against it, tentatively placing gentle kisses along the salty skin. Cas moaned and pulled away from Other Dean so he could kiss Dean instead.

'He wants you, too,' Cas said against Dean's lips. 'Past me. He doesn't understand it yet, but he loves you in his own way.' He kissed Dean again, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling back and looking at him with pupils blown from lust instead of drugs for once. 'But I'm going to have you first. Sorry, past me.'

'What are you gonna do?' Dean asked, a mixture of confusion and lust clouding his mind.

Other Dean ran a hand through Dean's hair. 'Cas is gonna fuck you, and I'm gonna fuck him.'

'You're so good to me,' Cas sighed.

'No, I'm not,' Other Dean protested. 'I've been shitty to you for years.'

Cas shrugged. 'You're as good to me as I deserve.'

'No. You deserve better than me. Always have.' Other Dean shook his head, and Dean recognised the look of regret on his face- after all, he'd worn it enough times over the years. 'But I can give you this if he can.'

Cas looked at Dean hopefully, while Other Dean looked at him threateningly. Dean could resist the latter, but he just couldn't say not to those big blue yes. 'Yeah. I want to.' He knew it was the right decision from the way his heart swelled at Cas's smile.

'I'm going to make it so good for you, Dean,' Cas murmured, lips tracing the curve of Dean's neck. 'Do you trust me?'

Dean nodded. 'Always.'

Other Dean took a step back and nudged them both towards the bed. 'Get him ready, Cas. Let me see it.'

Cas began by stripping Dean of his layers, until he stood naked next to the bed, and then took off his own clothes before pressing himself tightly against Dean's body. 'It's been so long since I've had you like this,' Cas sighed, speaking to both of them. 'Completely bare, at my mercy, not just a desperate, half-dressed fumble in the dark when you're drunk. You never let me worship you anymore.'

'I don't deserve worship,' both Deans replied, making Cas smile.

'Some things never change,' he chuckled, and then he was on his knees taking Dean's cock into his mouth.

'Fuck!' Dean cried out, and Other Dean smirked.

'He's got a mouth on him in more ways than one, don't he?'

Dean would have replied with something smart, but then Cas did something with his tongue while also running his finger down the crack of Dean's ass, and all higher brain function stopped. At some point while Dean was trying to remember how to breathe, the roaming finger somehow became slick, and then it was going inside him, and he was coming down Cas's throat without further ado.

'Well that didn't last long. Hope you recover quick,' Other Dean snarked.

'Fuck, Cas, I'm sorry,' Dean panted, but Cas didn't seem particularly upset as he got back to his feet.

'Never apologise for sharing your pleasure with me, Dean. I look forward to making it happen again.' Cas kissed him, slow and deep and so fucking hot.

'My turn,' Other Dean said, and apparently he'd been stripping while Dean was getting his brains sucked out through his dick, because he stood completely naked except for his thigh holster.

'Dude, are you wearing a gun to fuck?' Dean asked incredulously, but Cas looked pleased.

'I like having something hold onto,' Cas explained. 'But maybe just the holster and not the gun.'

Other Dean put the gun on the nightstand and grabbed the lube that was sitting next to it. 'Get on the bed.'

Cas eagerly jumped onto the surprisingly large bed- which Dean assumed was large for the sake of the orgies- and got on all fours. Other Dean got on his knees behind him and started opening him up with his fingers. Dean had assumed it would take a while, but Other Dean was quickly up to three fingers, with Cas thrusting back onto them panting and begging for more.

'He's used to it,' Other Dean said, as if reading Dean's mind. 'He loves it. Total slut for my cock, aren't you, Cas?' he asked, slapping Cas's ass for emphasis.

'Yes, Dean. Please, want you.'

'You're gonna have to wait, sweetheart. Dean's feeling left out, you should get him ready.' Other Dean got off the bed and Cas moved to where he'd been kneeling. 'OK, kid, get your virgin ass up there.'

Dean grumbled at the descriptor but got on his hands and knees in front of Cas anyway. With soothing murmurs and a gentle hand running along his back, Cas opened Dean up, slowly, lovingly, and when Dean started to get hard again, Other Dean sat on the bed and started stroking his cock to speed things up.

'Go a bit harder Cas,' Other Dean ordered, 'we like it rough, don't we?' Dean nodded, and Cas increased his pace slightly. A minute later, Other Dean decided that was enough. 'Fuck him, Cas. I wanna watch you fuck him.'

'Turn around for me, beloved,' Cas said to Dean. 'I want to see your face when I make love to you.' Dean blushed but turned onto his back, spreading his legs to let Cas between them. Slicking himself up with plenty of lube, Cas slowly inched his way inside, leaving Dean a gasping, trembling mess by the time he was fully seated.

'You like that, don't you Dean?' Other Dean asked, kneeling next to the bed so he could get a close-up view of Cas slowly pulling back out and pushing in again. 'You've been thinking about this for a while. His cock feels so good, I know. You fucking love it.'

'Yes, fuck, yeah, I love it,' Dean gasped, and Cas rewarded his honesty with a kiss.

'You're so beautiful, Dean. Laid out for me like a feast. My treasure. My love. Ah!' Dean opened his eyes and saw Other Dean had climbed onto the bed and was thrusting into Cas, driving him deeper into Dean.

'Enough romance, fuck him already,' Other Dean growled as he drove his hips relentlessly. 'He wants you to. He wants it hard and fast, wants you to use him, wants it to hurt tomorrow.'

'Yes, god, yes, please, do it,' Dean begged, but Cas reached around to pull Other Dean's hips tight and stop his motion.

'No,' he growled in his old smiting voice. 'You stay there, I set the pace.' To Dean's surprise, Other Dean complied, holding himself steady while Cas thrust forward into Dean and back onto Other Dean in a steady but gentle rhythm. It was lovemaking, not fucking, and Dean wouldn't have asked for it in a million years, but god, now that it was happening, he wouldn’t want anything else.

Well, that's what he thought, until Cas said, 'OK, OK, now,' and Other Dean began to thrust hard and fast again, and fuck, that felt amazing too.

'I got you, sweetheart,' Other Dean said, slamming into Cas again and again. 'Let's make him come untouched. You can do that for us, can't you, Dean? Just come on Cas's cock.'

'Yes, beloved, you can do it, can't you? You're so good for me,' Cas added encouragingly. Other Dean whispered something in Cas's ear, and Cas brought his hand up to Dean's neck. 'Come for me, Dean,' he said commandingly, and gave a gentle squeeze.

Dean felt pleasure explode through his body as he came, his back arching up while Cas fucked him through it. He shuddered at the aftershocks and watched as Cas's eyes rolled back with his own orgasm. Behind him, Other Dean held Cas's hips in a painfully tight grip as he chased his climax. Finally, he collapsed on top of Cas, knocking the wind out of Dean as both of them let their full weight drop.

'Sorry,' Other Dean grunted and pulled out of Cas so he could stand up. Cas whimpered at the loss, and Dean understood the feeling when Cas did the same to him. Other Dean opened another drawer that held a pile of clean rags, presumably for this purpose, and wiped himself clean before tossing one to each of the others. Cas rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around his waist.

'Dean,' he whispered, somehow imbuing that one word with so much love that both Deans blushed.

For a moment, Other Dean's face softened. He put his arms around Cas's shoulders and kissed his hair, closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of his lover's embrace. Then the moment was gone, and his face hardened again. He grabbed Cas's hands and pried them apart so he could step away.

'Get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.' He turned his back on them and got dressed, walking out the door without giving Cas or Dean another glance.

Cas's shoulders sagged with disappointment. 'Dean,' he whispered again, but Other Dean was long gone.

'Cas,' Dean said softly, scooting to one side of the bed and patting the empty space, 'c'mere.' Cas turned and smiled despite the unshed tears in his eyes. Accepting the invitation, Cas climbed into the bed and Dean's waiting arms. 'He's a dick, Cas. Why do you stay with him?'

'He may be a twisted version, but he's still Dean. Where else would I go?'

'I wish I could take you back with me.'

Cas grinned mischievously. 'Oh yes. I bet past me and I could have a very good time with you.'

'Not for that,' Dean said, blushing despite all that had just happened. 'Well, I mean, I wouldn't say no, but… I just wish I could protect you. We're walking into a trap tomorrow.'

'Yes, we are. But if it gives Dean a chance to kill Lucifer…' He didn't bother finishing his thought, just gave a little shrug. 'If Zachariah takes you make to your time, are you going to say yes to Michael?'

Dean sighed. 'I don't know. I don't really wanna think about it right now.'

Cas squeezed him tightly. 'Then don't. You want something to help you sleep?'

'Uh, no, I'm good.'

'Mind if I take something?'

'Oh. No, go ahead.'

Cas opened the other drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of pills. He popped two of them dry and cuddled back into Dean. 'Goodnight, Dean.'

'Night, Cas.' Dean stroked Cas's hair until he fell asleep before adding, 'I love you.' With a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.

Tomorrow they were going to kill the devil.

 


End file.
